Pineapple Smoothies
by alyssialui
Summary: Astoria gets a bit worried when Gilderoy doesn't come into her coffee shop. Astoria/Gilderoy. Coffee Shop!AU.


_A/N: Astoria gets a bit worried when Gilderoy doesn't come into her coffee shop. Astoria/Gilderoy. Coffee Shop!AU._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Astoria Greengrass - Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _ **Stratego:** B6 - Coffee Shop!AU_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was a slow day in the shop as Astoria wiped a rag across the front counter, casting a sideways glance towards the clock on the wall behind her, showing that it was already 2:00. She bit her lip, wondering what happened to her regular. It wasn't like him to miss their daily interaction and she had started to look forward to them.

It all started about a month ago. It had been a slow day just like this one when the doorbell above the entrance rang. She looked up from the pastries to greet her newest customer when her words died in her throat.

Standing there in the doorway, dressed in a bright purple monogrammed suit, was her childhood hero. He gave her a dazzling smile as he walked up to the counter and said, "Can I have a pineapple smoothie?"

Her awestruck expression gave way to one of confusion. "I'm sorry, Mr Lockhart, but we sell coffee and pastry here."

He looked around him, taking in the display case, the brown and green wall with the large coffee cup painted behind her, and the other patrons who were already seated with their own drinks before he laughed. "So you do," he said, as he fished into his pocket for a few pounds. "I'll just have a coffee then."

She smiled, accepting his money and in no time at all, handed him his drink. He gave her a quiet thank you and small wink before he took a seat near the back of the establishment, before he left thirty minutes later.

Every day at precisely 1:42 in the afternoon, he would return and they would go through the same routine as if it were the very first time. Why he ever chose to come to her small coffee shop, which wasn't even a year old, was beyond her, but she was thankful nonetheless. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved reading his tales of daring and do, facing off against creatures which gave other people a fright but were no match against his courage, might, and debonair flair. He also wasn't that bad to look at, though he was easily twenty years her senior.

The bell rang and Astoria looked up, not to see her beloved Gilderoy, but another man who she had never seen before.

"Welcome, Sir. What will you be having today?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing for me today, Miss," he said quickly, before he asked, "Is this the coffee shop Gilderoy always comes to?"

"Yes, it is. Why? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Not really, he's having a bad day but these things usually pass. You see, Gilderoy suffers from a mental illness which affects his memory. Normally, he can't remember much of the day before, but somehow he remembered you."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, he kept going on how I needed to tell the girl at the coffee shop that he can't come in for his smoothie," the man said with smile.

Astoria giggled as well. "Sounds like something he'd say."

"I'm sure he'll come back again as soon as he's back on his feet, so just let him know I passed on the message."

"Will do, Sir," Astoria said as the man left.

* * *

The next day, the bell rang at 1:42 in the afternoon as Gilderoy stepped in. His skin was pale and his eyes looked tired, there was a slight hitch in his step, but he still gave her a dazzling smile.

"Can I have a pineapple smoothie?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr Lockhart," Astoria said, pulling the pineapple smoothie she bought just a few minutes ago from the refrigerator behind her.

The man looked down at the chilled treat then to the large painted coffee cup on the wall. "Isn't this a coffee shop?" he asked.

Astoria just smiled. "I know how much you like smoothies."

He grinned and picked up the cup. "I do," he said as he looked around. "Would you like to sit with me?"

She looked around as well. Business was slow today and as long as she stayed near the counter, she was sure it would be fine.

"I'd be delighted," she said as she stepped around and followed him to his usual booth.


End file.
